Talk:Slimer
The Video Game Tobin's Spirit Guide Entry I was looking over the Contact Protocol and Notes for the Realistic Version and it's a little redundant, and I'm not sure if it's worth adding the Behavior stuff. But in the Stylized Version, Tobin's Summary seems like the only thing really worth adding. It seems to build on Slimer's origin mention as side effect of ritual in the GBI RPG Tobin's Spirit Guide book. It doesn't talk about Slimer directly which makes sense considering Tobin probably never met it, but I think the data would be a good add to the Class 5 page. Thoughts? Mrmichaelt 07:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :While I am the type to push "we need one system", I have to admit that sometimes its best to go with the gut instinct. So I suggest doing what you feel looks best to your eyes in the cases of these large character bios. Note, being redundant on information isn't always a good thing. The Library ghost, Slimer, and Ivo Shandor have this issue. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Noted. When I looked at Slimer's Stylzed Tobin entry, it looked better applicable as a descriptor on Class 5's in general. ::I finished the Realistic Version entities and I'm going over to Stylized. But after that, I'm going to do a pass on the Paranormal Database soon. I looked it up last night, and it's in need of a little sprucing plus some terminology from that Prima Game Guide I discovered should be added to it. Then I'm back to RGB. Anything else, in particular, you want me to zero in on or help with, too? Mrmichaelt 01:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure how to fix up the Paranormal database. I don't like what someone did in the classification headline of it. It is all correct but the point of it was to give recap of the info, not to be the place to talk about classifications. I'm debating on how to deal with it. Maybe a article subbing it out? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, We can plan for a longer discussion later on in the Talk: Paranormal Database. Since I just edited an individual Class 5 page, it'd make sense to take the content on PD and put them on their respective pages. My assumption was the Classification and Descriptors were supposed to be one sentence blurbs? I still have to go into the History and look back at the past iterations. Mrmichaelt 02:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Changing the bio picture While the bio picture of a article shouldn't be the focus of the article (content should matter) it is the appearance of a given article to those visiting for the first time. The Slimer article is one of the most visiting articles on this wiki, much like other Ghostbusters related sites. A growing problem that this image has been used in its current form a good many times on blogs, articles and other ghostbusters related pages all over the net. I think a change is in order at this point. I have used the Blu-ray GB1 and the 720p version of GB2 to make these 13 images to choose from. They are at best quality at this point and time. I plan on adding all these images (maybe using some to replace older screen caps too), but I need one for the new bio picked. I am leaving it open here. I encourage the pick to have put in thought on what overall a normal person thinks of Slimer and the history of the character. Anyways... SlimergbBR001.png|GB1 #1 SlimergbBR002.png|GB1 #2 SlimergbBR003.png|GB1 #3 SlimergbBR004.png|GB1 #4 SlimergbBR005.png|GB1 #5 SlimergbBR006.png|GB1 #6 SlimergbBR007.png|GB1 #7 SlimergbII720p001.png|GB2 #1 SlimergbII720p002.png|GB2 #2 SlimergbII720p003.png|GB2 #3 SlimergbII720p004.png|GB2 #4 SlimergbII720p005.png|GB2 #5 SlimergbII720p006.png|GB2 #6 Let me know what you think below. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm leaning towards GB1 #1 or GB1 #3 as the most 'iconic' image to be used for the bio. The TVG Realistic Versions went with that design within the primary canon. IDW tends to stick with that design as well. I don't find the GB2 design too memorable because it was at the time, RGB influenced it seems. The GB1 design is more tried and true I'd say. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I am also drawn to image "GB1 #3" tho "GB2 #3" I also like a lot. If "GB1 #3" is picked, is it okay to crop it a bit more so Slimer is easier to see? Feel silly I had cropped it the way it was. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, sounds like a good idea as long as the image doesn't get too small. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is the cropped version for the bio. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:29, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Looks good. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Slimer... A type of entity The film using the term as a type, as well as some of the old school games. I'm not discounting the retro-canon, but with the game Ghostbusters Activision Video Game using it as a type, it does come up pretty often. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:45, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, and he wasn't named 'Slimer' in dialogue until The Video Game, which also used multiple types of Slimers in the Multiplayer. Do you want to make a separate article for the slimers like 'Slimers (Type of Ghosts)'? Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:17, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Domoviye (Type of Creatures) uses the commonly used (Type of Creatures), which may slightly work better overall, even if creature is a bit off. Domoviye were also a type of ghost. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:15, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Oops, yeah that's what I meant to type yesterday. ;) Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:17, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::No biggie. I should have had a article name to suggest in the first statement. I was sleepy at the point I wrote the first comment. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC)